It is a recent trend that vehicles are explosively increasing, and extra-large buildings capable of parking plenty of vehicles and parking buildings are increasing. Therefore, there has been continuously a need for efficient parking management. However, the existing parking systems are known to be insufficient for efficiency and convenience. For instance, in case of large parking lot or place of department or mart, it is not easy for a vehicle to enter such a parking lot and then find out an empty zone for parking therein and for its driver to find out a location of the parked vehicle. Thus, unnecessary driving is required for parking, so that much time may be sometimes taken for finding out the parked vehicle. In order to solve these problems, in case of the large parking lot, many parking attendants are disposed for efficient management and for maintaining sooth vehicle flow. This requires payment for the corresponding cost of labor, which has become a factor of cost increase. Moreover, this method fails to perfectly solve the above-mentioned problems, such as finding out the empty zone for parking and finding out the location of the parked vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a total parking control system which provides more convenience and stability to both user and administrator.